


Blessings

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Blessings

The rain had stopped. Thank the Dragons for that. The only complaint about the relief was that it had come too late. We had been found by the Bandit King we had been ordered to find and bring back alive just as the storm stopped. We were all exhausted and badly injured from the last skirmish in between the kingdoms. We had come looking for him so we had a champion to fight against the Dragonblooded bastard who dueled for Konome.  
  
But right now, that was a bit off in the distance, due to the man sitting on the floor in between my legs, just watching me in silence with his head resting on my thigh. I would have valued it. Instead, it felt embarrassing. "I don't know what's stranger," I said to break the quiet and get to the point of it, "The fact he said yes or the fact that the crotchety old bastard is your father."  
  
Rasi kept his mouth shut for a moment, his brown eyes just watching me in that birthmark of his, the one that made him look like a raccoon and was plastered across his sire's face as well. "Fuck you, Vyth." His nose wrinkled. "It's more fucking bizarre that the asshole actually had an idea that we were fucking. That's what he wanted to talk to me about."  
  
Those words coming from Rasi, even with the obscenity, sounded far too serious to be a good thing. "And?"  
  
"'I give you my blessing.'" His voice switched like when he was mocking the king while we were on march, going deep and annoyed (and a bit green around the gills), "'He looks good to you.'"  
  
I reached out and stroked his hair. I always liked that about him, how he was mostly just pale cream and brown, other than that strip of black across his face. It made him look less like a demon, more like a guy who just happened to get ash on his face. "Well, that's a relief that your father doesn't mind us."  
  
His nose maintained that wrinkled position. "It means he was watching us at some point."  
  
"Or that he has good eyes." I inched my hand closer to his ears while we talked. "You were a bit obvious when you set your hand on my backside."  
  
"I smacked your ass. Get it right, you fucking prude."  
  
I grabbed his ear and pulled up. He really needed to stop trying to get me to swear, especially when he was the reason why I would be cursing in the first place. His yelp was just a bonus.  
  
I think.  
  
I sort of forgot why I did it once I ended up with his mouth on mine to get another noise. He always complained if I talked about the little sounds he made when we were like this. Especially the high-pitched groan in his throat as he ground against my leg like some animal. Something about how it made him sound like a girl, as if it wasn't obvious he wasn't, with his cock already hardening against me.  
  
Half-animal or not, Rasi was a man to me. We ended up pulling away for a moment, and already he looked dazed and about to fall apart. Once in a while, I happen to like being the one coming last, but not without a damn fight.  
  
I bit down on the soft part of his lip, getting another high-pitched yelp that sounded vaguely like a curse from him as he froze. My hand grabbed down in between us and pulled on his dick, not too much, too much pressure always broke him down into a heap. Had to think about the fabric of his pants too, he liked the friction of that a bit much too.  
  
He was quietly panting into my mouth, making the kiss wet and sloppy, disgusting sounds that just made the whole situation obscene. I can't complain, really, I started all of this. I stopped as his breath hitched for a moment and pushed my fingers downward, sliding down against the rough cloth, looking for the base of his shaft. I wasn't going to let him win that easily.  
  
I leaned in and whispered quietly into his ear. "If you ask nicely I'll let you."  
  
The venomous glare he gave me made any hell his father brought down on me just so very worth it.


End file.
